Enfrentando o Passado
by JeH S. Black
Summary: Aborto, traição, incesto. Será que elas seriam capaz de passar por cima de tudo e todos por causa do amor? Será que elas esqueceriam o passado? Ou o enfrentariam? E eles? - UA.


Disclaimer: Personagens de J.K. Rowling (alguns)

Outros de minha própria autoria.

--

**Voltando**

--

Olhei ao redor. Era estranho estar ali depois de tanto tempo. Era estranho voltar a meu país de origem depois de dez anos de passarelas. Era muito estranho.

Rostos desconhecidos, pessoas desconhecidas. Será que eu fiz certo em voltar? Suspirei. Não estava mais em questão voltar a trás. Já havia avisado a família e a alguns amigos.

Por falar em amigos... Conheço aqueles cabelos ruivos muito bem. Sorri. A pessoa procurava algo, levantando-se nas pontas dos pés para achar-lo.

Fui me aproximando dela e quando estava a menos de um metro, foi quando ela me percebeu. Sorriu e logo me abraçou. Eu comecei a rir e retribui o gesto. Era ótimo ter tão perto uma pessoa que me era especial.

- Karo_**¹**_! Quanto tempo! Estava com muitas saudades. – Disse a ruiva.

- Também estava, Lilly. Também estava. – Respondi.

Ela se afastou um pouco de mim para que pude-se ver meu rosto.

- Estás mentindo. Você só voltou porque sua mãe está doente. Se não nem teria passado perto de Londres.

- Não estou mentindo... – Suspirei – Estava com saudades!

- Mas seu medo e covardia eram mais fortes que sua saudade, não?

Ela olhou-me, analisando a minha expressão. Eu não saberia mentir... Não para ela. Eu e ela sabíamos disto. Então apenas dei um sorriso triste. Foi a vez d'ela suspirar.

-Vai para sua casa? – Ela me fitou.

- Não, não. Vou procurar um apartamento para ficar.

- Sua mãe não vai gostar disto.

- Se eu for para casa, ela ficará vinte e quatro horas me azucrinando.

Ela sorriu de lado. Correspondi.

- Ok! Então, que tal ir para meu apartamento?

- Lilly, não quero atrapalhar e...

- Não irá atrapalhar! E se não percebeu, só fiz a pergunta por educação, você irá para lá, querendo ou não.

Dei um sorriso debochado.

- A mesma de dez anos atrás, hãn?

- Como se você tive-se mudado algo.

Entreolhamos-nos e começamos a gargalhar. Não havíamos mudado, mesmo após dez anos.

-Ok! Vamos para meu apartamento? – Ela perguntou, bastante entusiasmada.

Apenas sorri e assenti, não adiantaria discutir com a ruiva.

-

Demoramos cerca de quarenta minutos para chegar ao lugar que ela mora. Não podia negar que era a cara da Lilly. Aconchegante e organizado. Não deixei de perceber, também, que o apartamento parecia à miniatura da casa que ela morava com os pais.

Ela me mostrou o quarto que eu ficaria e mostrou onde ficava o dela, se eu precisasse. Dando uma desculpa qualquer, fui para o quarto que me hospedaria. Estava cansada e precisava dormir antes de ir para a casa de meus pais.

Tomei um banho, troquei de roupa e fui me deitar. Não me preocupei em ligar o ar-condicionado nem me cobrir, eu apenas adormeci. O que, mais tarde, eu preferia não ter feito. Tive um pesadelo. Acordei sobressaltada e bastante suada. Não conseguia lembrar do meu pesadelo, só sabia que tinha a ver com ele. Aquele ao qual eu estava fugindo há dez anos.

Antes que eu consegui-se pensar em mais alguma coisa, senti dois corpos em cima de mim. Uma ruiva e uma loira. Como antigamente.

- Karoooooo! – Disse a loira, me abraçando.

- Emy!

- Ahhh! Eu tava com tanta saudade! – Apenas sorri.

- Emilly, se continuar assim, você acabará por enforcar a Karoline! - Disse Lilly e eu agradeci mentalmente quando a Emy me soltou.

-Foi mal. – Falou a loira, sorrindo amarelo e depois abaixou o rosto.

Sentei-me na cama e observei a loira a minha frente. Continuava com o mesmo rosto angelical e jeitinho de criança. Olhar meigo e doce, a mais calminha e pacífica dali.

- Não foi nada, Emy. – Sorri para ela e ela contribui radiante.

- Bom, aproveitando que você acordou... – Mandei um olhar torto para Lilly, que ela ignorou – creio que deva te avisar que vai haver uma festa. – lancei-lhe um olhar curioso – A turma do terceiro 'D' resolveu se reunir depois de dez anos e não aceitam que alguém não compareça. – Ela parecia apreensiva, e eu sabia o porquê.

- Todos da turma 'D' vão?

Ela e Emy apenas assentiram com a cabeça.

- Quando? – Perguntei.

- Final de semana que vem. – Falou Emy.

- Ou seja, amanhã. – Concluí.

- É. – Falou a ruiva.

Ficamos em silêncio. Cada uma em suas lembranças. Estudamos juntas desde os onze anos até os dezessete. Foi quando eu virei modelo, Lilly entrou na faculdade de Direito e Emy na de 

Letras. Nós não ficamos surpresas, pois cada uma sabia o desejo da outra. Eu queria percorrer o mundo, Lillian fazer um mundo mais justo e Emilly ajudar a nova geração para termos um mundo melhor no futuro. O mais difícil foi a separação. Cada uma seguiu para um lado e não tinha volta. Prometemos sempre ficar em contato, o que aconteceu.

O ensino médio foi a melhor e pior fase de nossas vidas. A responsabilidade, as mudanças, hormônios, o inusitado interesse pelos garotos, o primeiro beijo, primeiro namorado, primeira saída com as amigas sem ninguém acompanhando, a primeira festa, a primeira bebida, a primeira "cola", as primeiras loucuras, o primeiro amasso, primeira relação amorosa... A primeira decepção.

Nós éramos muito populares quando estudávamos. Até a oitava série, nós apenas ignorávamos todos os elogios, as frases maliciosas que eram direcionadas a nós. Mas no primeiro ano eles entraram. Logo ganharam o título de "Os mais gatos do colégio" e eram conhecidos como 'Os Marotos', por causa de suas brincadeiras. Eram conhecidos por todo o colégio e pareciam ter amizade com todos, ou quase todos. Havia os riquinhos da turma 'B' que viviam fazendo confusão com eles, mas era claro que todos preferiam os Marotos.

Um era moreno claro, cabelos pretos que chegavam a ficar azul quando o sol lhe batia na cabeça, olhos de cor azul, alto e um físico de jogador de futebol (como ele o era), este era Sirius Black. Outro moreno, este de cabelos castanhos e extremamente arrepiados, olhos num castanho-esverdeado belíssimo, igualmente alto e, por também ser do time de futebol, um ótimo físico, chamava-se James Potter. Por último, um garoto com a pele mais clara que os outros dois, cabelos de um loiro escuro, olhos mel, estatura alta e um físico belo (mas não era tão musculoso quanto seus amigos), Remus Lupin.

Eles viviam fazendo festas, ficavam com várias garotas e, mesmo sem estudar, eram os garotos mais inteligentes da sala. Eu e as garotas não chegávamos perto deles, nunca tínhamos trocado nem um 'Bom dia' ou 'Boa tarde'. Mas o professor, Slughorn, de química quis juntar seus melhores alunos em uma só bancada no laboratório da aula dele. Foi assim que nós passamos a se falar.

O ano terminou e logo chegou o segundo ano. Nós estávamos mais próximas aos garotos, embora Lilly sempre estivesse tendo uma discussão com o James. Toda vez saíamos juntos, estudávamos juntos... O final de ano voltou a aparecer. Emy estava namorando o Sirius, James se dizia apaixonado por Lilly e eu e o Remus saíamos, às vezes.

O terceiro ano transcendeu normal. Emy continuava a namorar o Sirius, eu comecei a namorar o Remus e Lilly e o James começaram a se acertar. Mas ao chegar ao final do ano, só aconteceram tragédias. Emilly ficara grávida de Sirius e ele não queria assumir o filho. Líllian flagrou James, totalmente bêbado, com Yuan Kwon, uma coreana que começou a estudar no terceiro ano com a gente. E eu e o Remus... Bem, eu descobri que ele era meu irmão, meio-irmão. Ele era filho de meu pai, que eu achava que era meu padrasto, com outra mulher.

No começo, foi difícil acreditar que a pessoa que eu amava era meu meio-irmão, mas eu tive que pensar em minhas amigas. Tinha a Lilly, que, mesmo não demonstrando, estava muito fragilizada e a Emy, que fora expulsa da casa dos pais. A loira fora morar comigo e a ruiva nos visitava todos os dias.

A gravidez estava ótima, mas, antes de completar três meses de grávida, Emy sofreu um acidente de carro e teve um aborto. Fora um choque para todos nós e Emilly andava abatida. Terminou o terceiro ano e cada uma seguiu seu rumo. Eu era uma modelo famosa no mundo inteiro, Lilly era considerada umas das melhores advogadas da Europa e Emy era dona de uma escola. Ah... Toda vez que os Marotos tentavam se aproximar de nós, fugíamos... Como fazemos até hoje.

E agora teríamos que enfrentar o que nós evitamos por tanto tempo. **Nós** - Karoline Raven, Líllian Evans e Emilly Roberts – encontraríamos _eles_. Amanhã à noite.

--X--

_**¹: Pronuncia 'Kero'. Conheço alguém que tem o mesmo nome e pronuncia-se 'Kerolaini', embora se escreva 'Karoline' e eu resolvi aplicar isto na fic também.**_

**N/a:** _Oi!_

_Tipo... Isso foi só para dar mais ou menos uma idéia do passado delas, por isso está tão pequeno. Bom... Quaisquer erros me desculpem... Eu estou sem beta e se eu fosse revisar, provavelmente, não teria coragem de postar ". Desde já, aviso que não vou postar com dias certos... Tipo, todo dia tal ou toda semana. Não posso prometer, pois depende muito de minha, já ruim, imaginação .' Além de ter o colégio e eu tenho que recuperar as notas -.-' E também vou entrar em mudança... ."_

_Desde já, agradeço quem leu a fic e peço que deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam e no que eu posso melhorar._

_Brevemente, estarei colocando a capa desta fic por aqui._

_Bom... Até o capítulo que vem (que eu ACHO que será postado até dia 11/05 e se alguém ler esta fic)._


End file.
